


Prince Malik

by StoryTimeTheCreed



Category: Assassin's Creed
Genre: Assassin's Creed III, Disney References, Disney Songs, F/F, F/M, Gen, Inspired by Disney, M/M, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-18
Updated: 2020-04-18
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:20:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23708281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StoryTimeTheCreed/pseuds/StoryTimeTheCreed
Summary: Alladin had always been my favorite movie, but this one was inspired by the new movie. Enjoy! And, if you make any art, I'd love to be tagged! TheAngryOracle on Instagram or StoryTimeFromTheCreed on Tumblr!
Relationships: Altaïr Ibn-La'Ahad/Maria Thorpe, Malik Al-Sayf & Altaïr Ibn-La'Ahad, Malik Al-Sayf & Maria Thorpe, Malik Al-Sayf/Altaïr Ibn-La'Ahad, Malik Al-Sayf/Maria Thorpe
Comments: 4
Kudos: 7





	Prince Malik

Altair rubbed his shoulders and lead him back through the market. God, he hated that he told him he’d a crush on a girl there. When Altair cleared his throat, Malik thought nothing of it, but when he started his scales, Malik grew wary. Booming his tenor, Altair declared, “Hey! Clear the way in the old bazaar! Hey you!” Altair pushed through a group, “Let us through! It’s a brand new star!” People were beginning to quiet, and look. Altair beckoned. “Oh come, be the first on your block to meet his eye!” He leapt atop a box and waved his arms in the air. “Make way! Here he comes! Ring bells! Bang the drums! Oh! You're gonna love this guy!” 

More Assassins appeared, and Malik thanked that someone was about to put him out of his misery, but found they all leapt into song and dance. “Great Malik! Fabulous he! Malik Al-Sayf!”

Malik tried to hide, but was raised on the shoulders of his fellow Assassins. Altair pointed into the crowd, “Show some respect, boy, genuflect, down on one knee! Now, try your best to stay calm.” He brushed his shoulders off, “Brush up your Friday salaam, then come and meet his spectacular coterie.”

“Am I dying? Is this me? Dead?” Malik asked, but his voice couldn’t be heard over the singing and music. 

“Great Malik! Mighty is he! Malik Al-Sayf!” The Assassins sang, “Strong as ten regular men, definitely!”

Maria had arrived, and Malik relaxed. Surely, she’d box Altair’s ears and get this whole thing under control. “He's faced the galloping hordes!” Malik felt betrayal as Maria slung her arm around Altair’s and they danced on box tops. “A hundred bad guys with swords!”

Altair sang, “Who sent those goons to their lords?”

Maria dramatically fell to one knee and opened her arms to Malik, who was passing by on Assassin shoulders. “Why, Great Malik!”

“Fellas, he’s got,” Altair began and the men sang, “he’s got seventy-five golden camels!”

Maria sang, “Woo, uh-huh, now the ladies, what he got?” They sang, “Purple peacocks, he's got fifty-three!”

“Is this hell? Did I go to hell? This has to be hell.” Malik watched Altair do a backflip off a box top and land in front of the concert, marching and leading the tune.

“When it comes to exotic-type mammals, everybody help me out!” 

Maria danced along side, hyping the crowd while Assassins did flips and tricks alongside. “He's got a zoo! I'm telling you, it's a world-class menagerie!”

“Great Malik! Handsome is he! Malik Al-Sayf!” Altair strode alongside Malik on the tops of tents so they appeared side to side. Then, he grabbed his bicep and raised it to show him flexing. “That physique! How can I speak?” He threw his arm up to his forehead and fanned his face. “Weak at my knees. You yummy boy!” Altair pinched his cheeks then danced away before Malik could punch him. 

Maria leapt up and down the procussion. “So, get on out in that square!” She grabbed Altair’s hood and secured it over his face. “Adjust your veil and prepare.” Then danced off. “To gawk and grovel and stare at Great Malik!”

“He's got ninety-five white Persian monkeys!”

Altair leapt around. “He got the monkeys, a bunch of monkeys!”

“And to view them he charges no fee!”

Maria sang, “He's generous, so generous!” 

“He’s got ten thousand servants and Assassins!”

Altair and Maria joined together, “Proud to work with him! They bow to his whim, love serving him, they're just lousy with loyalty, to Malik! Great Malik!” They linked arms and began kicks. “Great Malik! Amorous he! Malik Al-Sayf!”

Maria swaggered over to the market owner and sat on his table “Heard your baker was hot, where is she?” He pointed left and the parade turned.

Altair leapt up, and two Assassins secured him on their shoulders. “And that, good people is why!” Throwing an arm around his shoulders, Altair pulled him close tousled his hair, grinning ear to ear. Malik laughed, and didn’t fight him off. “He got all cute and dropped by!” Malik waved at the cheering and dancing people.The embarrassment giving way to enjoyment. This was fun!

“With sixty elephants, llamas galore! With his bears and lions, a brass band and more! With his forty fakirs, his cooks, his bakers; his birds that warble on key! Make way! For! Great! Malik!” All their arms were up as their voices rose, and then all went silent. Thunderous applause errupted around them. The Assassins were panting. Coin was being thrown and landed in small clouds of dust at their feet.

“Allah, how long did it take you to plan all this then?” Malik shook Altair’s shoulder. “I only told you yesterday.” Sweat clung his hair to his forehead and his cheeks were red, as were every Assassin. Even if this woman thought he was strange and didn’t like him, Malik felt proud, honored even, to have friends like these on his side. And, as the case currently was, his underside. 

The thunderous applause continued and people cheered. Malik spied the baker waving at him.


End file.
